


I Fucking Dare You

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitterness, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Grudges, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Messy, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They definitely still have issues to work out, Top Sam Wilson, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: “You would never believe the lengths I went to, to find you,” Sam commented as he spread his knees wide. He did sneak a glance then, just to see if Bucky was watching. He was.





	I Fucking Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> Your Sam/Bucky tags were too good to ignore! I hope you like this.
> 
> Also fits my "humiliation" square for seasonofkink bingo.

Sam was enjoying a cold beer while he sat on a ratty armchair in their shared 2-star hotel room. He was hiding out with Steve and Bucky, going on missions and occasionally passing intel to Nat. They had been working non-stop, but today Steve had decided they should enjoy a rare break. Steve had gone to who-knows-where, and Sam decided he wasn’t going to budge from their room. Spending so much time in such tight quarters for weeks on end with Bucky had not helped Sam’s mood, so he thought today he would just try to chill out. It was hard for him to identify why he felt tense all the time, on edge. He hadn’t felt like this when it was just him and Steve.

Bucky sank down into the couch adjacent to Sam’s chair with a beer in his hand, and Sam barely looked up.

“You would never believe the lengths I went to, to find you,” Sam commented as he spread his knees wide. He did sneak a glance then, just to see if Bucky was watching. He was.

“Do we have to talk about this? Seems like you are always ragging on me about that whole thing.” Bucky sighed wearily. Sam almost felt bad. Almost.

“Well, ‘that whole thing’ was very dangerous and I deserve some gratitude,” Sam said snidely. 

“Why do you act like such a bitch whenever Steve can’t hear you?” Bucky shot back gruffly.

“Better watch your mouth.” Sam’s skin felt like it was stretched too tight, and Sam hadn’t slept properly in days, and suddenly he was itching to get into a fight. So much for relaxing.

“What are you going to do about it, Wilson?” Bucky challenged, his voice pitched low. And the bastard was smirking.

Sam stood up and crowded into Bucky’s space. He tried to look as intimidating as possible when he leaned down to get eye-level with Bucky, his beer still gripped in his right hand and dripping condensation. 

“I fucking dare you to push me,” Sam said. Bucky smiled even wider. Sam was absolutely going to lose his mind. 

Bucky surged up, Sam tightened his fist, and then his lips tasted salt and hops. Bucky was _kissing_ him.

 _Oh, fuck._

Sam’s body felt tightly wound before, but now he was bursting at the seams. Bucky kissed like he meant it, and Sam’s body was already responding in kind. He chased the taste of Bucky’s lips with his tongue, and their teeth clacked together awkwardly. Sam could feel Bucky’s hair brushing against his face. 

And then Bucky sat back, his knees spread wide. Sam loomed over him, dumbfounded.

Bucky put his left arm along the edge of the couch, and took a pull from his glass beer bottle. Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Knew you wanted that,” Bucky drawled. “You’ve been so tense lately.”

“So, what? You’re just fucking with me?” Sam was having trouble breathing.

“Nah, I’d let you fuck me.” Bucky said it like he was commenting on the weather. He took another swig of beer. Sam didn’t move.

“Didn’t know you could talk like that, Barnes.” Sam was in very new, very uncertain territory. But then Bucky flipped his hair back, and Sam recognized the tight feeling in his own chest for what it was. He wanted to _touch_ Bucky. In totally inappropriate ways. He sank down to his knees, bracketed between Bucky’ thighs. 

Bucky looked him dead in the eye, his eyebrow raised. “Yes you did.” 

“God, I wanted to fight you. I wanted to punish you,” Sam said honestly. He put his beer down on the side table so that he could spread his hands over Bucky’s jeans and squeeze his thighs.

“Do it, then,” Bucky said without moving. “Make me beg. I _dare_ you.” 

Sam let his hands roam up Bucky’s body, and pushed his fingers under Bucky’s T-shirt so he could feel his skin, hot to the touch. Bucky looked stoic as he watched Sam.

“Fine,” Sam spat. If Bucky was going to give it to him, Sam was going to _take_. 

Sam stood up, and plucked the beer from Bucky’s hand. He put it on the side table next to his own, and then bent over to unbuckle Bucky’s belt. He pulled it free from the belt loops and tossed it onto the armchair. Then he sat down next to Bucky on the couch. 

“Get on your knees,” Sam commanded. Bucky got up slowly from the couch and sank to his knees in front of Sam. He looked up at him expectantly, and Sam admired his long lashes, the way his hair framed his face, but his eyes rested on Bucky's plush pink lips. He wanted to use that mouth.

“Open your mouth while you wait for my cock,” Sam said as he tugged down his black sweatpants enough to expose his blue underwear. Bucky obliged, and his mouth looked wet and inviting. Sam’s dick was half hard as he pulled it free of his boxer briefs, just from watching Bucky wait. 

“You’re going to suck my cock like a good fucking cockslut, aren’t you?” Sam was asking, testing the waters. Bucky nodded, his mouth still open. Fuck if that didn’t get Sam’s blood pumping.

“Then get after it,” Sam said. Bucky leaned forward, and Sam watched as his lips enveloped Sam’s cock. He slid his mouth down and sucked on Sam’s head before taking Sam’s cock down his throat. He pressed his tongue along the underside of Sam’s cock firmly as he bobbed his head up and down, and Sam groaned in pleasure. Clearly Bucky had done this before. 

“You love cock. I think you’ve been hiding that fact from our good friend Steve, haven’t you? A little worried about his old man sensibilities? Afraid that he’ll think you’re filthy?” Sam rambled as Bucky worked on his cock. Bucky’s tongue was still pressing against Sam, and every time Bucky came up to breath through his nose, his tongue hit against the back of Sam’s head in just the right way. Bucky bobbed faster as Sam talked, and Sam got the hint pretty quickly.

“Turns out you _are_ filthy. You’re embarrassed about how much you wanted to suck my cock,” Sam continued. His head hit the back of the couch as Bucky started to focus his attention on Sam’s head. Pleasure shot up Sam’s spine, and he felt his orgasm coiling low in his gut. Sam jerked his hips and fucked into Bucky’s throat, and he could hear Bucky groan around his dick. Sam looked down to watch Bucky deep throat him again and again. Bucky’ eyes fluttered close from the effort or from pleasure, Sam wasn’t sure which. 

“Stop, I want to fuck you,” Sam ordered. Bucky pulled off, and his lips were swollen and red. Spit ran down his chin onto his white v-neck. He looked up at Sam through heavy-lidded eyes.

Bucky sat back on his haunches and tucked his hair behind his ear. Sam could see the outline of his cock straining against his jeans. A faint blush colored his cheeks, and his lips were still spit-shiny from the blow job. He looked debauched and anticipatory. Sam felt proud that he made him look that way.

“Get on the couch, on all fours,” Sam said. As Bucky climbed onto the couch, Sam got up and faced the couch, his own cock hard and throbbing in front of him. 

Bucky got down onto his forearms and presented his ass to Sam. Sam reached out and grabbed at his hips to position him at the edge of the couch, and Bucky moaned low in his throat. 

“You like that, Buck? Been waiting for me to touch you? You’re such a slut for me already,” Sam said as he pulled Bucky’s jeans down to his thighs. Sam stripped his boxers off, and stared at Bucky’s fit, taught ass as he did so. Sam whistled, just to tease him.

“You look ready. But you need to wait like that,” Sam said as he walked to his room. He got out his tube of lube and a condom from the bedside table, put the lube under his arm, and then opened the foil and rolled the condom on as he walked back into the room.

Sam grabbed Bucky’s ass and spread his cheeks, to slick his hole. Bucky moaned as Sam touched him, gently now. Sam revelled in the sound, and pressed a finger in. Bucky was tight, but not overly so. Bucky leaned back against him, and Sam squeezed his ass with his other hand. 

Fuck, but Sam wanted to make Bucky fall _apart_.

He dropped the lube and pushed his cock against Bucky’s ass. Bucky made a sound low in his throat, like a growl. Sam took a deep breath, because he felt like he was going to burst. Then he pushed forward, gently at first. He felt his cock slip into Bucky and gasped as his cock was enveloped.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Sam said as he gripped Bucky’s hips. 

“I like when you boss me,” Bucky started. “I want you to make me come on your cock.” His voice was rough, and Sam saw him fisting his hands into the cushions of the couch as Sam started to fuck him steadily.

“What else?” Sam asked, feeling a little high from the way Bucky was talking. Every word Bucky said made his body pulse with pleasure, and he thrust forward until he bottomed out. He felt like he was riding on the edge already. 

“Please, Sam.” Bucky said it in a harsh whisper, and the sound of him asking, begging, nearly destroyed Sam. 

“We traveled across the world to fucking save your ass, and now I get to fuck it,” Sam ground out as he fucked into Bucky faster. He watched Bucky’s knuckles turn white from how hard he was gripping the couch. 

“Touch yourself,” Sam ordered. His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears.

Sam watched Bucky reach his hand under himself. Sam tried to fuck Bucky at a steady rhythm, even as Bucky moaned and writhed under him. Bucky’s hair was moving wildly as Sam slammed him into the couch, and Sam bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming.

“You love it when a younger man fuckin’ rails you in cheap hotel rooms,” Sam said. Bucky’s back muscles were taut under the expanse of golden skin and Sam couldn’t help but admire the width of his shoulders. Sam didn’t dare move his hands from Bucky’s hips lest his rhythm falter. He felt Bucky tighten up even more around him, and he knew Bucky was close.

“Come, Buck. I want to feel your body tremble around me.” Sam could see Bucky tense all over, and he felt like his cock might get pushed out. Bucky made some breathy gasping sounds then, and Sam knew he was coming. Sam fucked him through his orgasm, his hands still gripping Bucky’s hips even though Bucky’s skin was slick with sweat. 

Bucky’s body felt much softer as he shivered from the orgasm, and that’s when Sam fucked into him the way he wanted to. His thrusts were short and reckless. 

“So good for me,” Sam murmured. Sam’s orgasm washed over him soon after, and he felt as if he was going to float away. His vision whited out, and he crumpled forward until his forehead was resting against Bucky’s back. 

Sam kissed along Bucky’s back before he even realized he was doing it. 

“Fuck, Sam. I have to clean up,” Bucky whined softly. Sam reluctantly pulled out, and then watched as Bucky sat up, careful to avoid the splatter of come soaking into the couch. 

Bucky’s hair was messy and a little matted, and his face was red. He was still breathing harshly. Sam couldn’t help the soft feeling that was blooming in his chest.

“I’ll help. Fuck, we destroyed that thing,” Sam said, his voice still rough. He pulled off the condom and tied it off before walking into the bathroom to throw it away. He grabbed a towel and got it wet before he came back out. 

Bucky had some paper towels and was bent over wiping at the stain, his bare ass up in the air. 

“Bucky, c’mere. Let’s just take a minute,” Sam said as he reached out to drop the towel on the couch and touch Bucky’s arm. Bucky stilled, and then let Sam pull him towards the armchair. 

Sam pulled Bucky onto his lap, and curled his arms around Bucky’s chest. Bucky took a deep breath and settled against Sam, until Sam’s nose was in Bucky’s hair. They both still had their shirts on. 

“So I guess…” Sam started. He didn’t know what he should say or do. He just liked to have Bucky’s weight against him, even if they were both sticky and tired. He didn’t have a plan for this part.

“I’m alright,” Bucky breathed. “But we gotta clean up before Steve gets back.”

“We will,” Sam said, and pulled Bucky a little tighter.


End file.
